Collide
by redmustang
Summary: Hermione Granger is settling in her life. Her daughter is soon to attend Hogwarts, and Ron, her fiance, is finally about to receive the position of a lifetime. Everything around her seems happy, then why does seeing an old enemy throw life offcourse?
1. Chapter 1

Title - Collide  
Rating - R, for later chapters  
Ship - mainly Draco/Hermione  
Summary - Hermione Granger is settling in her quaint little life. Her daughter is soon to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her fiance, Ron, is finally about to receive the position of a lifetime. Everything around her seems happy, then why does seeing an old enemy throw life off-course.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. They are the rightful possessions of Mrs. JK Rowling. Lola is solely mine. 

**Introduction**

Hatzbelle's Coffee Shop, Diagon Alley: Noon

There could have been a hurricane in Diagon Alley today, but one Hermione Granger would have never noticed. See, she was engrossed in the novel before her, and only looked up to grasp her large cappuccino, take a gulp, and then set it back down so she could return to her book. She has read John Steinbeck's East of Eden before, but felt an urge this morning to take a glimpse back to a part of her Old World. The muggle world used to be all she knew except for that glorious day that explained everything. Her Hogwarts letter came by owl (unbeknownst to her at the time) to her at the tender age of eleven. Thinking on these things sends her into shock. For Lola, her daughter is now expecting that same letter in anxious anticipation.

Suddenly a shout of her name sends her back into her current reality.

" 'Ermione!"

She lifted her eyes and looked around, but saw no one. Then in a softer voice she heard it again. " 'Ermione." She turned around and to her surprise there stood a large, gruff looking man with the softest, black eyes she had ever seen.

In her surprised state, she almost dropped her book there on the sidewalk, but thought in haste to put it on the bistro table she was seated at.

"Hagrid! How are you?" she squealed as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jes fine, dear; Jes fine. Ya know I'm on official Hogwarts business, but I do plan ter stop by Flourish's to take a look see."

"Oh, Hagrid you don't have to. I know you are really busy, but if you do have some free time, do stop by. We get so busy this time of year in anticipation of the first day of classes. It would be fabulous to see a friendly face."

With a twinkle in his eye, Hagrid could help to pick on her. "From what I 'ere, ya 'ave been seeing alot of a friendly face in Mr. Ronald Weasley, eh..." He couldn't help but chuckle at her cheeks that were slowly starting to show a little redness at his antics.

"Oh, Hagrid," she played, "There is nothing really going on to worry you we are just becoming good friends." Yes, just good friends. She thought. That's all!

"Sure, Herm, Sure," he said as he started walking of in a large manner. "See ya later, dear!" He yelled over his shoulder back at her.

As she sat back down, and took a large sip of her cappuccino, she nonchalantly looked at her watch ad checked the time. "Oh my! I have three minutes to be down at work at the register! I am going to be late, and that means I will be fired, FIRED," she yelled to herself as she quickly, yet very clumsily picked up her purse and book to run down the street, only to remember that she left no tip. "Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath as she ran back to throw a couple of knuts on the table and run of in haste again.

She always tended to be hard on herself in rough situations. She understood herself to be controlled. Others took that as controlling, but she didn't care. No, ever since her years at Hogwarts, she as proclaimed herself as an individual, and she liked it that way. She loved being herself, and really couldn't careless if no one like her the way she was.

Flourish and Blott's

"Yes, Mr. Scribbons. I understand, and it will never happen again," she called to the back room. Being chastised by her boss was definitely not on her to do list for the day, but somehow fit its place between lunch break and stocking back orders.

"Hermione, you are my best worker. I would hate to lose you to something so petty," Mr. Scribbons, owner of Flourish and Blotts, said as he came up from behind her with a cart full of books. "Now, since you are back, please put these in the proper place and after that you can come help me out with this inventory problem I am having."

"Not a problem sir," she replied as she watched him wobble away to speak to a customer.

Looking at the shelf before her and the pile of books to her right, she shuttered to think how much time it would take to put them in their proper place without magic, but thankfully, she didn't have that problem. She pulled out her wand, and quickly smiled at what she was about to do. She pointed at the top book, and like a natural gave the dictation.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

One by one the books flew to their proper spot on the shelf, and within 15 minutes the task was complete. Thinking of Mr. Scribbons directions, she rolled the cart back to the storage room. As she was heading back there, she must have been stopped five times before arriving at the counter, and then was asked by the part time clerk to take over her register while she went to use the restroom. "It never ends, does it," she thought to herself. But, she would never admit that she loved it. She loved the smell, and loved the atmosphere. In all actuality, she had been saving these last ten years just to buy a bookstore of her own. Old, new, big, and small, she didn't care. She loved all books, and the world that they opened up to her.

Finally, at five p.m. her shift came to an end. She hung her apron on the coat rack, and peeked in the office to tell Mr. Scribbons goodbye.

"Mmm," he grunted just like always.

"I'll be in at eight tomorrow," she replied oblivious to his rudeness as she started to walk out.

Just as she reached the door to leave, she heard him again, "Don't be late!"

She chuckled as she practically ran down the street to pick up her little girl.

This is my first real fic! Please Review! Constructive critism is hoped for, Flames are not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As she opened the door, Hermione knew that something was wrong. Immediately, she pulled out her wand. Seven years of being best friend to the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, had taught her that. She walked cautiously around the door as she quietly stepped over a few children's toys. And then very faintly, she heard something. A soft giggle, and then another told her that everything was fine, but for some reason something told her that the eerie feeling that she had came from her daughter. She had always had a connection to Lola since she first laid eyes on her. No matter how much trouble her feisty little girl caused, she would love her through eternity.

"Hannah? Is everything ok?" Hermione asked as she walked into the playroom of the large daycare. "I felt something when I walked in."

"Oh, Oh Hermione...well, its Lola. She did it again. So, right now, she is waiting for you in the kitchen by herself where I asked her to stay and think about what she did," Hannah stated flusterly after giving stern orders to the other children to play nicely. Hannah Abbott had always had a way with children, so she founded her gift in opening up Diagon Alley's first daycare, Little Tykes.

Hermione strolled past another child, walked purposefully to the kitchen, and braced herself emotionally for what she might have to say. "Lola Granger! What did you do? Did I not tell you to be a good girl this morning?" Her firmness escaped her the moment she saw her little girl's face. Sweet and gentle tears were running down her face, and at the sight of her mother buried that tearful face in her little hands.

"Honey, sweetheart, you are going to have to explain yourself one day. I can't help you stay out of trouble if you don't tell me what is going on," Hermione pleaded as she lifted her daughters chin up, held her hands, and looked directly into those bright blue eyes.

It was at that moment, and from the nod that she received from her little girl, Hermione knew something lay under the surface of her daughter's outbursts. "Come on; let's go," she said softly as she went out the door to pick up Lola's things.

"Kay mum, coming," Lola called after her mom while wiping her yes with her robe sleeve.

"Hurry, hurry, we need to get to the Floo Commune before the rush," She told her daughter after checking that they got everything.

"Umm mum," Lola said cautiously looking up at her mom, "today is ummm...isn't it Wednesday?" she mumbled questionably.

"Yes, I know it is Wednesday, and no, we aren't going to London. Until you can tell me why you keep turning Billy's hair different colors, you aren't going anywhere but daycare or home, period." She hated fussing at her, but it needed to be done this couldn't go on forever. In retort to her mother's chastisement Lola folded her arms across her chest and flounced down the stairs out of the daycare, but in reality it had no effect on Hermione. She was used to this type of behavior, especially the silent treatments. Unknown to her daughter, she had once been the queen of silent treatments, and this one was not going to effect her, no matter had beautifully cute her daughter looked while pouting.

As Hermione was lost in thought, she turned to shut the door and was off walking down Diagon Alley. It was always busy this time of the day with everyone getting off work. She knew that her little argument with her daughter put her in the midst of the evening rush, but thinking of her past silent treatments had her mind floating off. Not paying attention to where she was walking had always presented a problem for her, but this time it was about to change her life around.

Grabbing Lola's hand to walk across the street, she looked both ways, and then crossed the street that would change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There are a lot of things that can go on inside ones mind all at one time. Draco Malfoy was having a hard time containing himself from falling apart. The Heir of Malfoy at this moment was walking mindlessly down Diagon Alley, and on the outside he looked as if nothing was wrong and that he was the king of that road, but inside his mind was churning.

"Take over, I have to take over. I am twenty-eight years old, and I am talking over the family fortune with no help from my father. Of course, I had never had any help from him unless it suited him. I always assumed him to be correct. Humph. Lucius Malfoy is one to act as if he is correct. I see that being "correct" has landed him in Azkaban for a life sentence. Now, mother is dying, and I am all that she has left. I have wasted away my entire life serving his wishes, and now, I am reaping nothing. Nothing," he churned that word in his mind. It had always been a word that he never paid mind to for he had always had everything, but at this moment and in his head, he had nothing.

Draco's mother was dying of a very rare disease that none of the mediwitches at St. Mungo's could cure. This disease is what is tearing Malfoy apart. He knew ever since his father was sent to Azkaban that he would eventually be taking over, but this soon, he would have never thought. He had always planned on still being flamboyant and carefree at this time, free to do his own will. But, for the last three years, he had been at home tending to his mother and watching her fade.

He has thought over these past few months of everything that his life had become. When he was younger, he was proud nonetheless of being a Malfoy, but now, now that his life was in shambles, he couldn't care less about his name.

Of course, none of this could show on the mischievous features on his face. The hair that had once been long and a silverfish blonde was still that blonde, but short and proper. Those silver eyes as always were clouded, but today they were just a little bit darker than normal. All throughout his dreary life, Draco had never given up his looks. He is just as dashing as he was the first time he stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts, and everyone knows it, including him. That arrogance has served him well for the fact that it allowed him to hide. To hide behind all the pain and sorrow that he felt because to show those thing would mean that he was weak, and Draco Malfoy was not weak.

His thoughts were allowing him to wonder. Wonder and walking suited him. "I need to talk to Burkes. I have to finish this Dark business. The house is haunting mother. She needs peace."

He closed his eyes for the smallest second to think of another errand while at the exact time crossing the street. The same street and spot one Hermione Granger and her daughter Lola were crossing.

"Mum, watch out!"

"Oomph…ouch!" Hermione proclaimed as she landed in a pile of blue robes in the middle of the street entangled with robes of green.

"Could you think for a moment to watch where you are going imbecile? These are handmade robes. Get off me," growled the blonde with enough venom to poison the world's largest animal whle he pushed himself off from the ground and out from under Hermione.

"Well, if you are going to fuss, you could at least help me up. I wasn't the one that wasn't paying attention," the witch stated matter-of-factly. However, wasn't granted that graciousness. "Well, thanks," she said as she rose up on her knees while brushing of soot and dirt, and finally rose to fully look the stranger in the face.

However, this was no stranger, and her eyes turned from a smiling chestnut to the darkest of chocolate in the realization of who she had just ran into. "Malfoy," she acknowledged gruffly.

His eyes focused and then after a few moments in sudden realization muttered, "Granger?" It took him awhile, but it was the eyes that gave it away. After eleven years of not seeing the muggle-born, he had barely recognized her. Her hair was no longer bushy, but slight and straight, and with just a tad bight of makeup on she looked like a model for Witch Weekly.

"Who else would it be idiot?" she retorted.

"Um mum, is everything ok?" Lola questioned as she noticed the tension between her mom and this stranger.

"Darling, why don't you take these knuts, and go on to that ice cream parlor and get you something, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby, now scoot?" she said as she gave her daughter a slight push in the direction of Wellton's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I was wondering when the Boy-Who-Lived would knock you up. It would have thought her to be older. Wonder if she has the same pathetic skills as her father…hmmm," he said all the while thinking, "Where did that kid come from? And, how did the Mudblood become so beautiful? No, not right. She is hideous, repulsive, atrocious, but those legs and eyes, those I can make an exception for…no…no."

"Been hit with a stunner Malfoy? Because if not, I would gladly do so," she said. It had been so long since she had seen the boy that tortured her in school, and she was not going to let him get to her. "I can't sink to his level. No, I won't," she thought.

"You are pathetic Malfoy, glad to see some things never change," she said frankly as she walked off to Wellton's to retrieve her daughter without taking one glance back.

It still amazed him that it was her. There walking away from him leaving him speechless was the most irritating know-it-all he had ever knew in his younger days, but somehow this little exchange in the street had his mind, and yes his body, reeling. He started to walk away to Knockturn Alley, but couldn't help to look back one last time. She had already gone. "And, that is a good reason to stop thinking about Granger. A sudden collision is not going to change the fact that she is a dirty mudblood," he thought as he ran his hand through his slick hair, but somehow telling himself did not seem to do the trick.

It hit him like a log as he was in Burgin and Burkes to drop off some items. He must see her again, but by the time he arrived back to Wellton's she was gone. This would not stop him though. He was a Slytherin for God's sake, and he will get what he wants. "Even if it is a filthy muggle-born," he pondered.

"Well, first you are going to have to stop calling her that," said the voice in his head.

"Oh, Shut Up," he said to himself as he rolled his eyes and continued walking down to the end of Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I guess I should tell you that from now on I might be including small things from HBP. This is an official spoiler warning to those that haven't read the sixth book! I really hope that y'all are enjoying the story:-)

What happened in Diagon Alley still had Hermione flustered. She was trying to concentrate on making dinner, but ended up burning everything. "I am no better than Seamus during first year." she muttered. After the putting out the flames and quickly repairing everything before her daughter came into the room, she had decided to go out for pizza.

"Lola, come on. We need to go out to pick up the pizza I ordered, and I want to be back before Ron gets here. He said his practice might let out early."

"Mum, no need to rush, its only 5. I know for a fact that he isn't coming until 6. So, that means he can stay for dinner!" Lola exclaimed while smile uncontrollably. Lola had loved Ron since the first time she set eyes on him, and the same went the other way. It had been an undying friendship from first sight between the then 4 yr old and the aspiring Quidditch player.

"It doesn't matter. I want to be back as soon as possible. Now, grab hold of my arm," she said getting reading to apparate to the city.

"Harry, I just know this is the day!" Ron exclaimed. "I feel like I have drank a full vile of Felix Felicis. First, I sign on to the Chuddly Cannons. Then, dad is finally being promoted. It's about time too, all the work that he does for the Ministry. Anyway, now, I am going to ask her to marry me!"

"You are going to do WHAT?" Harry sputtered as he looked over at his best friend.

"Ouch, Umm...Madam Malkin would you please excuse us?"

"Oh, yes, very sorry" she said as she exited only to stand two foot from the dressing room.

"Do you really think that is a great idea? I mean, I know you probably have marriage on the brain with helping me plan my bachelor party and all, but really, are you sure?" Harry said cautiously in anticipation knowing that Ron was always one to act first and think later.

"Harry, I love her. I have ever since sixth year. Seriously, I don't have a moment that goes by without me thinking of her and Lola. I mean I know she is complicated, but I am pretty sure that she is ready." Ron said hopefully with a gleam in his eyes.

"It probably is you and Ginny's wedding that is pushing me to make this decision, but somehow I just feel it. I just know"

"Well, chap, if that is how you feel, and you are sure, then I say go for it, but…yes, but…make sure that you are doing it for the right reasons, not just because it makes you feel good or that it feels right." Harry said while inspecting his wedding robes in the tri-fold mirror.

"Nice, very nice," the mirror replied.

Ron chuckled, "At least the mirror agrees with your taste," he said right before Harry levitated a chair cushion and with a flick of his wrist forced it at full speed towards his redheaded friend.

Leaping up from his sudden crouched position, he took a glance out the window and noticed it getting dusky. "I better be off Harry, don't want to be late for Lola," Ron said while brushing off his deep maroon robes.

"Sure, Ron, Lola…sure," Harry replied while grinning.

"Say hi to the little brat you are getting married to for me"

"Hey, that's my fiancé you are talking about."

"She is still my little sister. I will always see her as the little brat that had the biggest crush on my best friend in second year," Ron said quickly as he dodged himself on the other side of the shop door before getting pummeled by five more chair cushions, then apparated onto 8th Boulevard Surrey and walked up to the fifth floor apartment where Hermione and Lola lived.

Please Please Please REVIEW! I beg thee from the bottom of my heart:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Like I said before, I may or may not be including little things from book six, so consider this a spoiler warning!

Disclaimer: I only own Lola. I also only own the HP world in my dreams…I really wish they would come true!

After returning back to Malfoy Manor, Draco settled into the sitting room and just sat there twirling his wand. It bothered him that he was still thinking about her. He knew that he should not be, but it was not something that he could help. It was now 5:30 in the evening.

Movement in the opposite corner of the room drew his attention. There stood Grufty the new house-elf he had just employed. He had let all the others go about a year ago when his mother fell ill. He did not want anything in the house to remind her of his father, so that is what he had been doing for the past year along with slowly taking over the Malfoy Investments and Estates.

"Sir, Mrs. Malfoy is asking to talk to you, sir," Grufty said very formally as he bowed to his master.

"You can go to your quarters now for the evening. Your work is done for the day," Draco replied very tiredly. He got up from his chair and slowly walked around and out of the room. As he walked down the corridor and into his mother's sitting room, his mind leaped back a few years when he saw his mother.

"Draco, you cannot do it on your own. You are my only son, and I will not see you killed or kill. Let Severus help you."

"_Mother, it is my duty. I will reclaim the Malfoy honour. Don't worry about me. It will be done. It must be done."_

"_Son, you do not understand. You will never understand."_

It occurred to him though just three months ago that he did finally understand. No one defies the Dark Lord without being punished. He knew now how his mother attained her sickness, and that even though he was exiled for three years for his failure, he would still be reaping what had happened eleven years ago at Hogwarts. He had failed his mission, and his family would have to continue to suffer for it.

"Hello mother, you called for me?" he said softly as he took her hand. Her breathing was very ragged and had continued to get worse as she took a few breaths to prepare herself to speak.

"Draco, I know you are a strong boy. You always were. It is time to tell you that I have always believed in you. This is just going to be memory one day. You will grow…" She stopped for a few minutes to breathe.

"Don't mother, you are too weak."

"No, no…I must finish. I love you, and expect to see you do great things with your life. Do right, and stay away from the Dark, Draco. Don't make the same mistakes your father did, son. Make me a promise that you won't, please son," she rasped then went into a light daze only to return a few minutes later and see her only son with glistening eyes and tears running half-hazardly down his face.

"Mother, I promise. I promise, just don't leave. Please, please don't leave me. You are all I have. I love you, mother. I love you," he cried as he buried his head in her arms like a young child.

"I will never leave you Draco if you keep your promise my son. Always keep my promise," she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep with her son crying uncontrollably over her body.

Narcissa never woke from that sleep. Her son mourned for her until the tears would no longer come.

Hermione had finally gotten Lola down for the night. It had always been a struggle with Ron there. Lola never tired when he was around. She had fought, cried, pouted all the way to the bath and then to her bed. Ron volunteered to tuck her in with a story, which gave Hermione a few extra minutes to clean up around the house and finally settle on cleaning the dishes by hand. For all the years that she remained in the Wizarding world, dish washing by magic had just seemed strange, so she continued to do them by hand.

"She is finally in the clouds." Ron said as he came up to hug her from behind as she continued to dry the plates.

"Oh, thank you," she said after reaching to put a cup in the cabinet.

"You know Herm, I have been thinking. I mean really thinking. Things are really starting to look up for me, and you are soon to start working on your own bookstore. Well," he started as his ears turned red, "I was wondering if we, um, if we could. Blimey, this seamed a lot easier when I was playing it through my head, but um, wouldyoubemywife?" he said as quickly as possible after dropping to one knee right there in the middle of the kitchen with his ears turning the reddest Hermione had ever seen them.

"Ron! Are you sure? I love you, but Lola is soon to start school, and she is going to need braces, and the bills, and I, we have Harry and Ginny's wedding. Our parents, oh gosh our parents?" she said while breathing very hard and fast out of shock.

"Herm, Herm settle down. I know…I mean yes, I know…I, I love you very much, and I love Lola. I think she is the greatest, and she really needs a dad. I thought this out a lot Herm, really I did. It just feels right, you know? I promise to be there for you, just say yes, Herm, please," he pleaded. In the back of his head he knew that she was rationalizing everything that he just said, and everything that was going on in her life and his. That is what made Hermione who she was, but he was on the brink of screaming if she didn't hurry up and answer him.

At the moment that he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she looked up with tear in her eyes and looked directly into his to say, "Yes."

That word to him was the most beautiful word he had ever heard in his life. He picked her up and spun her around and then set her back down on the ground to hug her like he was scared she would run off all the while laughing uncontrollably. This was the best day in his life.

His eyes were dancing happily; she could tell that she made him happy. She herself was ecstatic. She was going to be married! Lola was going to have a dad! Lola is where her mind landed for the moment while she clung to Ron. When she decided that she wanted to adopt, Ron had been the first person to object. He had always had a mom and dad right there beside him, and refused to accept the fact that Hermione was firm and set in her decision. It wasn't until she begged him to come over that day seven years ago. He fell in love with the blue-eyed beauty harder than all the rest that had ever met the four year old. Now, thinking of her child and her new fiancé it felt like nothing could effect or hurt her world. She was in love with the best man in the world, and had the best little life.

After settling down on the couch in front of the fire with Ron, it wasn't until she was asleep that she remembered her run-in with Draco in Diagon Alley. She had dreamt of him, but this dream wasn't a happy one. She saw him in a far hallway walking toward her with tears streaming his face and a vile of poison in his left hand that was dangling by his side. He looked like death, and at that moment Hermione sat straight up on the couch panting and drenched in sweat. She looked over at Ron and at his peacefulness. She thought about the day's events and her happiness, only now, after seeing her dream did she felt a slight dread to the decision she had just made two hours ago while standing in her apartment kitchen.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters of the Wizarding World. I only own the cutest character in this story, and that is Lola.

A/N: May contain spoilers from book six.

The day was bleak and dark. The funeral was to start at three, but Draco had wished it never to start. It was a beginning to him. A beginning to his new life, one in which the pressure would never subside. He held in one hand his dress robes, and in the other an address. He had written this address down just two days ago while making visits and asking questions; he considered it his savior. He slowly turned it over and stared at it. After pocketing it and putting on his robes, he stood up to glance in the life size mirror. Gone was the young boy he had once been, and in place of the soft skin and silver eyes were firm features and smoked cold stones. For the past few days, he had not bothered with brushing his silvery blonde mane, and the effects had shown. He noted mentally that people would think it strange that he had not taken care of himself, but to him, that is just what people did. They talked about others to escape from themselves. He had considered himself the champion of such talk, and now, it had finally caught up with him.

"Despite your mental questioning, sir," the mirror replied, " I believe you look just as handsome as the first time I laid eyes on you."

After taking a good hard look at himself, and trying to tame his hair in a failed attempt he walked down the corridor, across the hall, and into his mother's bedchambers. He could smell the soft musk that she had worn all these years. No tears fell, but his heart still ached. Eternity could have passed by, but for Draco, it seemed as if he had only been in the room a few minutes. Stunned out of his trance he heard a voice.

"Sir, it is almost time to begin, sir," Grufty said softly as he looked up at his master.

"I will be down shortly," he mumbled. It was still the habit in the house to speak softly in his mother's presence.

The formal ceremony had lasted only forty-five minutes. In that time, Draco was given enough phrases like "I'm really sorry for your loss" or "She was a wonderful woman" to last a lifetime. He wanted to run, and run fast. While shaking hands with one of his father's old business partners he looked off into the cemetery and saw a tall dark figure. After telling Mr. Cranton thank you, he took off in the direction of the cloaked man.

Draco had a haunch of who the man might be. It had been eight years since he parted ways with Severus Snape. Slightly bothered by his possible presence brought him to think of his days staying in the Gaunt House. It was a miserable time in his life, and could be labeled as his worst days. It was there that him and Severus drown themselves in misery and alcohol.

Shaking himself out of his nightmares, he approached the man and stood there looking at his back. For five minutes he said nothing, but he knew that Severus could feel him there.

"Hello, Professor," he said calmly after gaining his courage.

Snape however said nothing as he turned to look at the 28 year old man standing before him. In his mind, he would always be the young malicious boy that he knew from Hogwarts, but somehow, this mind portrait had changed the moment he looked into Draco's eyes. This was the young man that had been with him for three of the longest years of his life, and yet, now there was nothing that he could say that felt correct, so he just stood there.

"I am surprised to see you here. I did not think that you would come," Draco tried again after Snape just stood there looking at him.

After what seemed like forever, Snape took in a breath, "Draco, in all my years of knowing you; you look like ." He said while drawing his lips into a thin grin.

This one comment did if for Draco. It was the first time that he laughed in two years, and it felt good. He laughed until his sides hurt. Pretty soon all the heads that stood around the graveyard turned to look at the two men that stood there laughing.

"Is that the Malfoy boy and Severus?" one man whispered to his wife.

"How rude to disrupt his mother's moment," she said back.

"Are they mad mother?" a child inquired.

Yet, all this seemed to fade as the professor and his student mourn in the only way they could, by remembering the good times however few and far between they were.

Hermione sat in the small office behind the stock room of Flourish and Blotts for her lunch break. She had been avoiding Diagon Alley on purpose. The dream she had still haunted her, and was afraid if she saw him again something drastic might happen. She had read the Daily Prophet. It told of the funeral and the rise of the youngest Malfoy to the top of the investments and estate. She read the article intently looking for evidence of attempted suicide by Draco, but it said nothing. She thought for sure that was what the dream meant, and now she wasn't too sure. She had thought about going to Lavender for a dream interpretation, but then realized the consequences that may come with that. If she went to her, then the whole island of England would know that Hermione was dreaming about the wizarding world's newest millionaire. So, true to herself, she kept it covered and in her own mind.

She rose from the table, threw away the chocolate frog wrapper, and walked back to the cash register. With the most perfect smile anyone could come up with she carried on with her work, "How can I help you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters that come with it. I have begged JK for Draco, but sadly she said no. :(

A/N: This story contains spoilers for book six! Beware!

The activity in Flourish and Blotts had never been so cheerful. Hermione had wondered what she had done to deserve such torture. After checking out customers at the register while wearing a smile that was killing her cheeks, she went to the storeroom to check the textbook inventory.

"I take it the letters have come in," she said to no one in particular while checking off the list and writing a few titles down on her yellow ruled notepad.

Doing inventory had always given her time to clear her mind of the days' events, but now it haunted her. She didn't want to think about anything. Ron was coming over tonight along with Harry and Ginny. It would take all she had in her to be the perfect Hostess. Everything had to be perfect in her little world, and now it was weighing her down. On the outside, no one could tell that she was hurting. Her little girl was going to school in a few weeks, she had a new fiancé that took a lot of her energy, and she still did not have the finances to start her own business, and truly she was wondering if she even wanted to. There were times she felt she needed to get away, to travel the world, or to just take a vacation. That middle thought struck her all the time. To travel the world, it seemed like a far-fetched dream. She had always wondered what it felt like to feel the wind in her hair as she sailed the Mediterranean, or to feel the sweat on her brow as she ventured the caves of the Grand Canyon, or to even feel the sweet sugar of a Mai Tai while relaxing in a bungalow on a Hawaii isle.

"Oh, bother, there is no use!" she exclaimed after coming back to earth.

Venturing into the front lobby to check the shelves, she noticed from the corner of her eye, a platinum blonde clad in shiny forest green. Forgetting her duties, she strolled up to him.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy_," she said venomously as his surname fell off her tongue.

"Tut, tut little Mudblood," he replied after replacing a book back on the shelve "It would be in your best interest to make sure the customer is _always_ right would it not. It would be a terrible shame for you to get fired from this quaint little…" he looked around in disgust at the book store "Well, I don't know if I should even call it a career."

"Malfoy, leave before you regret it," she said, but with less venom noticing they had now gained the attention of the other customers in the store. "Please," she added as a side note.

"Have we resorted to begging now? I know that I have…influence would be the word, but now, I don't think that you should have to beg me."

A short squatty man was now approaching, as soon as Hermione noticed her boss making her way over, her shoulders fell. She knew of Mr. Scribbons' temper towards misbehaving employees, and this would in fact fall under that category. She braced herself for the worst as she raised her shoulders and heightened herself as if nothing was wrong.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as he glared at Hermione.

"No sir, this young lady was just helping me select a great read. We were just playfully arguing whether Jane Austin or Mary Shelley actually had an influence in the Wizarding world. Were we not…_Hermione_?" He stated smoothly along with ending in his trademark smirk.

"Yes," she nodded, as she questionably looked Draco's way as if to ask why he was saving her arse. "That was it sir. You know how passionate I am about such things," she mumbled while stealing looks between her boss and Draco.

"Well then, since things are in order. Why don't you go handle the registers until your lunch? It might clear your mind," Mr. Scribbons told her firmly as he turned his attention to Draco. "I am sorry if there was any disturbance Mr. Malfoy sir. Feel free to continue your stay if you would like."

"Yes, I think I might do that," he said as he pulled a book from the shelf and relaxed himself into one of the overstuffed chairs watching Hermione retreat to her position.

"Very good sir," Mr. Scribbons said as he shuffled out of Draco's line of vision and on to help another customer.

Draco decided to take his time sitting there in Flourish and Blotts. Being the Wizarding world's richest bachelor had it perks, as soon as any young lady 18-30 years old saw him he could not help but smile. He knew he was a womanizer, but it had laxed the last few days. In truth the only woman that had been in his life for the last few years was his mother. Don't be deceived though, he did _have_ women, but none in which lasted more than a few days, or until he was done with them.

It was times like these that he wanted to crawl into a dark hole. He had so many eyes on him at all times that he felt violated. Even in a small bookstore, he attracted attention that he did not ask for.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked while looking at him intently. "Sitting in a bookstore for two hours is not exactly in your repertoire is it ferret boy?" she said smiling to herself.

"No, but waiting for you to get off lunch is," he said while pushing himself off the chair to stand only a foot from her face to face.

"Well, you are wasting your time, because I don't want to see you," she retorted, "Eight years of not seeing your face has given me quite the vacation. So, forgive me for not wanting to see a killer's face. That is what you are, am I correct?" she said while gaining her confidence. His niceties had shaken her, but not enough to let her guard down.

His face contorted to her comment. "I am no killer," he said sending rays through his icy cold eyes to her fiery honey ones.

"You might as well be," she spat.

He noticed the hate in her words, and wished he could have taken back the actions and choices he made those many years ago. He had finally come to grips with those actions, but now hearing and seeing the hatred and venom that she sent his way had pulled all the guilt in the world back down on him. Walking out of the store and down the street, he sat on a bench to think. Had he expected her to just forgive him like that?

"I am daft," he muttered under his breath.

"Now that is something you are Malfoy, glad to see that you can get some things correct," she said looking down on him.

"Are we into stalking now, Granger?" he asked while smirking at her. He was determined not to let her see him weak.

"No, but I won't let someone walk away from me when I am not finished with them. Of course, I could just finish this conversation the way I did in third year," she said as she smiled, happy with her comment and the reaction that she got from him for it.

"You can't put away the past can you Granger? Maybe that is why you are stuck in this hellhole of a life," he said as he waived his hand towards Flourish and Blotts.

His words had stung and left a mark. He had no idea what he had just said and the way it affected her. The instant the words rolled off his tongue she stepped back wide-eyed and open. Words had escaped her for what seemed like forever as she stood there looking at him, and then furrowed her brow.

"Bloody bastard," she hissed as she turned on her heal and ran leaving him standing in the middle of the street looking confused.

She had no idea where she was running to until she looked up at the sign and saw the playful handprints of children on the white hanging board. She walked in without knocking, and was immediately pummeled by a small raven headed girl.

"Mummy, you are early!" Lola exclaimed as she grabbed tight to Hermione's robes.

"No, no dear, I'm just here to visit. What have you been doing today?"

"It's bloody boring here. I am the oldest, and I don't think it is fair," she exclaimed with a flourished pout.

"Well, you won't be staying here long. Look what came in with the post today," Hermione said while pulling a yellow stained envelope out of her robe pocket. It was the day Hermione and Lola had been waiting for, and now Hermione dreaded it. "Here ya go. Go on. Open it," she said as Lola just stood there staring at it.

"Are you sure it's real, Mum," Lola asked as she slowly took the letter from her mother's hands and turned it over to reveal the Hogwarts crest blazed in the sealing wax.

"Oh, darling, I am sure it is real," she replied pushing all thoughts of the events that had just happened a few moments ago to the back of her mind. What mattered now was her daughter and her happiness.

Opening the letter and reading it once over, Lola squealed with delight and ran to show her friends.

Hermione knew what was coming. She would be alone soon. Yes, Ron would be there, but only after practices and only if he didn't have a game. It was in this moment that she began to dread the date of September the 1st. However, she didn't leave her mind to dwell as she got up from her seated position and went to retrieve her daughter from the circle of youngsters to tell her that she would be back in 5 more hours.

"I love you, Mum. See you tonight," Lola yelled out as Hermione opened the door to leave.

She turned and smiled. It never failed. Lola had succeeded in making her happy once again. Just with those three words. "I love you too, baby. I'll be back soon," she replied as she shut the door.

The grin that her daughter put there never left as she walked down Diagon Alley and into Flourish and Blotts, and finally into the break room. She turned to put her jacket on her hook, and check her face in the mirror that was attached to her locker door.

"Hermione, this was just dropped off for you," a coworker said as she place a wrapped single red rose in her hand.

"Did you see who dropped it off?" she inquired with a smile on her face while twirling it around to smell its sweet aroma.

"No, I didn't, but I am sure he is the sweetest man alive," her coworker exclaimed giddily.

"Yes, yes he is," Hermione whispered as she thought of Ron.

After the display that happened in Diagon Alley, Draco apparated to his bed chambers in Malfoy Manor. Screw his duties; he just wanted to be alone to sort out his thoughts. What had he said to affect her like that? He knew that she was going to be a handful, but he had not expected this.

"Well, we are just going to have to try again," he said as he wandered out of his room, to the lobby, and then on to his office. It was absurdly large with décor only seen in art galleries, but in truth it suited him. He had always loved having money, and it wasn't until lately that he thought it all to be a bit extravagant.

He sat in the large gleaming leather chair, and sat in front of his desk as he ran his hands across it. Stacking the various files over and over again, he knew he was fiddling and that he had to go somewhere, anywhere. In the back of his mind, he knew where he wanted to go, and that address was settled right in his robe pocket, but he knew that now was too soon.

Hermione had finally finished her duties and was closing up the shop. It had been a long day, and it showed her face as she wiped down the counters and dusked the shelves. She hadn't noticed anyone come in until it was too late.

"We are closed," she called out nonchalantly while going back to her work.

"I would hope that you could at least make and exception for me," a voice said as he rounded the corner.

It was then that she looked up and into the soft blue eyes that looked down at her. "Oh, Ron, you scared me," she said as she turned to give him a hug. "You really brightened my day, you know."

"And how did I do that, love?" he asked questionally. "Don't tell me its because I just showed up, because that would mean that you had a terribly bad day, and I would just have to fix that wouldn't I?" he said slowly and seductively as he held on to Hermione's small form.

"No, silly, I mean the rose you sent. It really made my day," she said while looking up to him with a playful smile.

At her statement, he pulled himself from her and held her at arms length. "What rose?" he said calmly.

"This one," she replied as she showed him the rose that was lying there on the register.

"Um, 'Mione, I didn't send you that."

"Sure, you did. Stop playing coy with me Ronald Weasley. Who else would be sending me a rose?"

"I am not sure I want to know, but sure as hell didn't," he retorted as his ears and face started to turn a shade of dark red.

"Are you telling me that you did not send this?" she questioned as she took the rose from its sitting place as up to her nose.

"No!" he exclaimed as he turned to look at anything but her. "And, if I find out who did, they are dead."

"Ron! Don't say that. It's just a flower, no harm. You need to grow up, maybe it was Harry, or yes, I may have a secret ad..mi..r..er..." she said slowly as she backed into the counter and looked down at the rose that she held in her hand. It hit her like a brick. She had known who gave her the rose the moment she looked at it. Ron was sweet, but not the flower giving type. He would be more likely to give her something from his brother's shop.

"Malfoy," she said under her breath.

"What?" Ron said angrily as he looked up at her.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Why don't we go?" she said as she deposited the rose in the trash bin as she made her way to the back to get her jacket. It wasn't until then that she let her mind take over for the few seconds she had until Ron would come back there to see if she was ok.

Why me? Why Malfoy? Why now?

After a few minutes, just like clockwork, she heard him call her name. "Hermione, you alright?"

"Coming Ron, I'm coming," she called out as she readied herself, and headed to his side just like the perfect fiancé.

Wow, this chapter is really long compared to the others! w00t! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dormies who have pushed me to continue! Holla to Badger Hole #4!

Please Please Please review! It just takes a second! I promise:-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:I know that alot of y'all having been waiting on this, and that I have been awful to y'all to make y'all wait, but here it is...hope y'all like!**

Hermione woke up the next morning dreading the day. As she was getting ready for her shower she thought about how she was tired of getting up to go to work, and tired of the same old routine. As she placed her towel over the shower door, and stepped into the warm, calming water she decided that she wanted to do something new, something outrageous, but all in all she knew that in the back of her mind she would have that gut wrenching feeling of failure.

"Mom, Mom MOM!" Lola yelled interrupting Hermione's peaceful shower.

"What Lola?" Hermione breathed heavily.

"I know that it's Saturday, and well, I know that we usually only go to London on Wednesdays when I am good, so…"

"Lola, stop beating around the bush, Hun, and tell me what is going on," Hermione stated as she grabbed the towel from the shower door.

"Well, you know since I got my letter in yesterday…"

"You got your…you got your letter," Hermione interrupted restated looking confused. Then all at once it hit her. Her little girl was growing up to be a beautiful young witch. She was so flustered that she had forgotten that she was still wrapped in her towel until Lola graciously reminded her.

"Mom, you don't plan on going out like that are you?"

"What…oh no, well I guess not," she smiled at herself. "Let's do this you go brush your teeth and your hair, and I will go put on something decent to be seen in public with, and then we will head to Diagon Alley, ok?"

"Awesome," exclaimed Lola as she sprinted to her room.

"Walk, Lola, walk," Hermione called after her.

"Maybe this is just the change I needed," Hermione thought to herself and she picked out her dark green robes. They were old, but she had some strange attachment to them that she could never explain.

"Ready?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," replied Lola with the biggest grin a little witch could have.

"Sir, your warm tea is ready sir," Grufty announced.

Draco picked up the small teacup and brought it to his mouth and just paused there for a second. It was something that he had been doing all day. Not because he was stressed or that he had a lot on his mind in actuality it was only one thing on his mind. It was more like a plaque to him. Day in and day out she was all that he could thing about. Had she soften him? No, his coldness remained the same, but with her it was different. He and found out just yesterday after their spat that she was engaged to non other than Ron Weasley in which he heard was now a part of the Chuddley Cannons.

"Blast," he growled as he slammed down his teacup splattering all the tea it held to the floor. "Well, are you going to pick it up?" he fussed as Grufty grabbed a towel out of thin air to wipe the mess from the solid maple wood floors.

"Sir, sorry sir for being late," Grufty muttered.

"Yeah, well be faster next time," Draco spat as he stormed out of his sitting room and apparated onto Diagon Alley.

"Bloody beast," he growled as he turned the corner straight into Lola who was carrying books for her first year.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she tripped backwards and fell into Hermione who was thankfully standing firmly as she glanced into Ollivanders.

"Watch it hunny," Hermione exclaimed as she bent down to help up Lola.

Just as she had bent down and retrieved the books she came face to face with her day to day enemy helping her daughter up.

"Don't you dare touch her," she directed towards Draco.

"Oh, so this is your filthy offspring. Sorry to say it isn't Potface's, like I said before, you two could have made the most atrocious children," Malfoy stated despite the fact that his thoughts told him other wise. Lola was surely the most beautiful child he had seen, but of course he could never say that.

"Lola, hunny, Mr. Ollivander is waiting on us, why do you go inside and let him help you pick a splendid wand ok?" Hermione asked as she saw the huge alligator tears welling up in her daughter's eyes.

"You are the worst person in the world," Lola yelled at Draco as she pivoted on her heel and walked confidently up to Ollivander's and swung the door open.

"Not like I haven't heard that before," he replied to Hermione as he brushed off his robes and looked up at her. "Taken a fancy to Slytherin these days?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You are impossible Malfoy. First you ram my daughter to the ground, insult her, and now you are trying to chit chat with me about my choice in wardrobe. What is the deal Malfoy? I haven't seen you in years, and now three days in a row you are the splinter in my side. What do you want?"

Draco's head was reeling. Should he tell her, or reply back with a rude statement? Should he just walk away or straight towards her?

"What Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, you do," he retorted as he turned as walked away leaving Hermione standing alone outside of Ollivander's shocked and appalled. Never in her life has she seen this side of Malfoy, and she really did not know how it made her feel.

"Mom, is he gone?" Lola cautiously asked as Hermione opened the door to Ollivanders looking stunned.

"Yes, hunny, he is."

"Who was he, and who is pothead?" Lola questioned just like any other 11 year old would.

"Too many questions, lets pick out a wand, ok? I'll explain a lot of things later on," Hermione replied as she struggled to breathe underneath all the thoughts that rotated in her head. All the what ifs in her life were soon catching up to her.


End file.
